Drowning
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: DiNozzo pulled Gibbs and the girl from the car, and neither were breathing. Missing scenes from Requiem & major spoilers for that episode and everything leading up to it.
1. Drowning

**Drowning**

Missing Scene from "Requiem"

Ahn-Li Steffraini

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any rights to NCIS or its characters. Have not ever written any episodes for NCIS. Not that I wouldn't mind the job... I'm just filling in a missing scene of an existing episode.

**Summary**: Dinozzo pulled Gibbs and the girl from the car, and neither were breathing.

**A/N**: It kinda bugged me how it seemed semi-unfinished. I've always been, "Wait, what? Reality!" type. Although I know, for time & plot sake they couldn't be a bit more, well, in detail for the sake of the action of the scene. Well, at least that gives me something to do to fill in that gap.

_No slash_. It's kinda obvious in the show that while they aren't homophobic that neither Gibbs or Dinozzo are gay. And that's okay too -- Tony needs the mentor too much. So, no slash between them here. Period. It's just out of character for them. If you look real close, you may spot some romantic tension between Tony & Ziva, as well as some between Abby and McGee, but I stuck as close to canon as I could.

**Re-Edit & explanation **of... erhm, some inconsistencies I noticed after going back and searching online for the episode of "Requiem". I remembered seeing Director Sheppard, but what confused me was in Canada, where I live, I am stuck in "repeat" as the channel I can get on my TV isn't even showing the 7th season yet. Now, the other thing this channel does is show it in semi-order.

For me, Requiem showed after Heartland, which is why I ended up including Jackson Gibbs, and then seemed to continue after Heartland as normal until the sixth season finale... and then promptly started over again from the beginning with the very first episode... and... since I started watching from Hiatus... and then it skipped... to Heartland... Requiem... continued on... started over... yeah, you can imagine my "WTF?" until it had gotten back around to Hiatus again...

Thankfully, I managed to find another channel on my Satellite Dish and I am now re-watching all the back episodes in proper order using the Internet. I am at least caught up with the latest but some of my memory of what happened when is very jumbled but is getting straightened out. Considering I have seen Requiem four times in the past run through and it STILL bugs me so I finally broke and wrote this.

I have fixed it... finally... to match with canon timeline AS IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE. _*sigh*_ And I so wanted Jackson to be in there...

* * *

Dinozzo took one long look at the girl on the dock. He didn't even know her name but knew, whoever she was, she was important enough to Gibbs to risk his life, perhaps even die for. He took another look at her still body. Gibbs was still in the car. Tony didn't hesitate a second more, took a breath, and dove down.

He almost let out what air he was holding when he arrived down to the car. At first glance, Gibb's eyes were open. That was a good sign except... there was no sign of recognition or life in them. It was then that Tony knew that Gibb's was dying in front of him.

_No_. Tony began to yank at the steering wheel locking Gibbs into place. _No_. _Not going to happen. Not on my watch_.

The steering wheel gave way after what seemed an eternity and Tony pulled the limp body of Gibbs through the glass-less windshield and up to the surface. "Don't you dare do this," Tony whispered. "Come back, boss. Don't you dare die on me now."

Tony awkward got Gibbs onto the dock beside the girl and began CPR on him. "Come on, boss, don't make me kiss you," he hoped the taunt would jolt Gibbs.

Nothing. That same open eyed stare, as if Gibbs had lost consciousness so fast that he never closed his eyes. Tony rocked back on his heels. Did one more round of CPR and mouth to mouth on Gibbs. "Please don't do this," whispered Tony. "Abby would kill me."

After a moment, Tony looked at the lifeless form of the girl. He did a few more compressions on Gibbs, closing his eyes against the girl but he still remembered the motion by Gibbs at the bottom of the Channel. _Save her first_. He was torn. _Loyalty_ said save Gibbs... guilt, fear and pain said save Gibbs. Tony didn't want to lose more friends... _that_ said save Gibbs.

Gibbs had said, using motion, _save the girl_.

Tony turned from Gibbs and began CPR and mouth to mouth on the girl. At each compression he silently watched the lifeless form of his boss and friend. He silently prayed, _Gibbs, don't die. Hold on. Let me follow your order and then save you... I lost Kate... not you too_. Tony didn't know if he could handle losing another friend.

The girl started to breathe, and she sought Gibbs hand and grasped it in a death grip. He rolled her onto her side towards Gibbs. Tony began CPR on Gibbs again. He could hear her soft pleas too, "Mr. Gibbs, please, come back. You're all I have left of Kelly... please... don't die..."

His heart clenched. Kelly. _Come on boss, listen to her_. "I swear boss, I will tie you to your desk. Abby would likely like that too much. Think about Duck... Abby, Ziva... McGeek..."

Another round of mouth to mouth followed by CPR.

There were others on the dock now, meaning someone had told them where to catch up with Gibbs. Likely the Director... "Move Tony, you're exhausted. I'll take over," said Ziva as she took over for Tony.

She asked him quietly, "How long, Tony?"

"I don't know, Tim, I don't," his voice was low, dejected.

Gibbs eyes were still open, vacant. Staring into nothingness. And then... "He's breathing!" exclaimed Ziva as she helped Gibbs roll over onto his side, rubbing his back as he expelled the water from his lungs. "Gibbs... can you hear me?"

His eyes were still unfocused as she looked him over. "Gibbs... come on, say something."

"Stop... fussing..." came a mumbled reply. "Maddie?"

"I'm okay," she answered. "You scared me. I thought you were dead."

Near silently, Gibbs whispered, "I think I was."

Sirens broke the silence as an ambulance drove up as close as it dared and paramedics rushed in. As the paramedics looked over Maddie and DiNozzo, it only took a short moment for them to decide to rush Gibbs to the hospital. Given how quickly Maddie was bouncing back and that DiNozzo was merely exhausted from rescuing them, the senior one said, "Agent DiNozzo, we would suggest getting checked out by a doctor at your earliest convenience. Ms. , we would suggest going to the hospital to be checked out but you don't need an ambulance ride."

With that the ambulance was gone, leaving DiNozzo to drive Maddie to the hospital. It was a silent drive for the most part until, "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she said. "I thought we were dead when the car hit the water and began to fill up... and when Mr. Gibbs couldn't get his legs free... I... I didn't want to lose my best friend's father without so much as a good bye like I did Kelly."

They fell into an awkward silence after that, and it was only broken on arrival at the hospital. After Tony parked the car and they walked into the emergency waiting room she turned and said, "I guess this is good bye."

"Likely," he agreed.

"Thank you again..." she looked at the floor. "I don't think I can thank you enough for saving both me and Mr. Gibbs."

And then she was gone.

* * * *

It didn't take much to find Gibbs. DiNozzo flashed his badge, a grin at switchboard, and was told where Gibbs' room and what his condition was. All things in comparison to the last time DiNozzo had gone to Gibbs' bedside he supposed this was better than that. Stable and not critical was always a good thing... albeit better would have been to avoid this altogether.

He avoided the nurse's station, and a bunch of awkward questions, and slipped into Gibbs' room. Tony stopped at what he saw. For "better" in comparison to when Gibbs had been blown up by Pin Pin Pula and knocked into a coma for over a week, he didn't look any hell. He had a breathing tube down his throat and an IV. He was also very deeply asleep. _This is stable but not critical_, mused Tony. _Well, at least he isn't burnt crispy like last time he was here overnight_.

A nurse came in to check on Gibbs, and jumped when she saw Tony. He wasted no time in showing her his badge and ID. She relaxed visibly... and then said quietly, "You're wet."

"I pulled him out of the river," he answered. "How is he, exactly?"

She blinked in surprise, "You saved his life. Any later and he would have been beyond hope."

Tony felt a sinking feeling. If the girl hadn't revived sooner, Gibbs wouldn't have needed paramedics... Ducky would have been estimating time of death on his boss. "But I didn't answer your question," she said, seeing the crease on his brow. "Due to some old injuries, he had a bit of difficulty breathing when he got here... that's why the breathing tube. His blood pressure dipped and he was suffering from hypothermia, but he's on warmed saline with the medication to help reverse that."

"How long is he going to sleep?" asked Tony.

"Well, we had to give him a broncodilator to aid airway spasms, that's calmed down, as well as antibiotics and anti-inflammatories," she answered, and then seeing his confusion even after she had avoided too many specifics. "He has enough various medications in him to keep him down for at least twelve to fourteen hours, combined with the post-shock induced exhaustion and after effects of hypothermia. He'll still be quite woozy for a few days. Doctor says he might consider light duty after a few days after we discharge him, depending on how he responds to treatment. There was also concerns about possible damage because of oxygen deprivation lasting longer than a few minutes, but his CAT came back normal, but we have an MRI scheduled in the early morning just to be sure."

For a long moment Tony thought about this. "So, will he be okay?"

"Likely," she answered. "He will just need a lot of rest. But, quite frankly, that is a question better suited to ask the doctor."

"Thank you, I will," Tony sat down in a chair by the bed as she continued her duties and left.

He stood up again and called the Director. She deserved to know from him that Gibbs' was in the hospital overnight again. Why do I always have to tell her this? "Did you find Gibbs?" she was straight to the point.

"Yes I did," he answered. "Listen, because this is going to take awhile. He's at Bethseda again, overnight."

For a long moment there was silence, "What?"

"He almost drowned. In fact, had I not been there when I was... well... it's a good thing I was there when I was. As it is, he almost died... maybe was dead..." he realized he was babbling. "I'm sorry Director." _Nice, now you're breaking _his_ rules in _his _room_.

"I will be there shortly," a moment later. "I'll tell Abby what is going on, she will want to know."

With that the Director hung up. Tony flipped his phone closed and sighed. Dammit. Had he almost lost it with the Director. He ran a hand through his moist hair as Ziva came in quietly. "Tony," she whispered. "You should go home and get into some dry clothes. Come back later. I will sit with Gibbs."

Tony got up, and pulled her into the hallway. Very quickly he filled her in and finished, "So the Director and Abby are likely on their way as well. But, don't expect him to wake up anytime soon."

She put a hand on her chest, "I will not disturb his rest. That is what he needs."

She walked into the room and Tony left the hospital for that dry set of clothes.

*** * * ***

Waking up was slow. Sluggish. Sleep was so inviting that he wanted to stay in the warm oblivion. It was almost like drifting away from shore.

Shore.

Car.

_Drowning_.

His eyes snapped open, and then he closed them again. The light from the window hurt. Blinking this time to give his eyes time to adjust Gibbs looked around the room. A hospital. Again. At least this time he remembered why and where he was, even if the specifics on where were fuzzy. He remembered the car sinking. Maddie's panic, seeing that she had hit her head and wasn't conscious... and the water filling up the car. The door locks, being electronic and auto locking when the car was in gear, had shorted out and he couldn't unlock the doors to get out.

With his legs pinned under the steering wheel, he couldn't kick out the windows. Maddie was already unconscious and Gibbs had felt the same tinge of blackness around his vision. His lungs were burning and there were spots in his sight from lack of oxygen. He remembered thinking, _I'm dying. Right here... right now. I failed_.

And then DiNozzo had appeared. His mind screamed in joy that his top agent had figured it out fast enough to catch up even as he could feel himself sinking. The windshield came off... and Gibbs motioned for DiNozzo to save Maddie. With the steering wheel pinning him, he was dead anyway.

He didn't remember Tony returning for him. He only remembered vague dreamy images of Kelly and Shannon to go back, and voices calling him back. The dream images of Kelly and Shannon had faded to be replaced by Maddie, Tony, and Ziva. He still didn't remember much else other than a vague sense of being moved. Things were blurry or absent after that.

"Gibbs?" came a quiet voice, and he turned to look. His eyes wouldn't focus though. Didn't matter. He knew it was Abs.

"Abby," he whispered.

"Hey you," she said. "Stop scaring us like this."

"I'll try," he answered, already drifting back to sleep.

* * * *

Gibbs drifted in and out of sleep. He wasn't truly aware of time. Moreover, uncharacteristically for him, he found he didn't care. Maybe it was the drugs. He felt like his limbs were lead weights and concentration was too difficult to pin down.

He was vaguely aware of Abby leaving, presumably back to the office. Ziva came in more than a few times as well. Her presence was difficult not to sense. His gut instantaneously knew when she arrived. She was barely reined in danger wrapped into a contradiction of caring and concern. DiNozzo called her a "ninja" and Gibbs had to agree with his observation. She would also leave.

Sometimes he woke alone or to a nurse prodding him. Once he awoke to being in a small confined space with flashing lights. A voice told him, "Stay still Agent Gibbs, or we have start your MRI all over again."

He fell back to sleep instead.

Sometime later he heard Ducky's accented voice discussing something with another doctor. He fell back to sleep, unable to grasp what was being said.

Each time he slept it was oblivion, or, at least he couldn't remember if he dreamt or not.

* * * *

"Well, the good news Dr. Mallard is that he was lucky. No brain damage that we can see," said the doctor that was treating Gibbs. "Just a whole lot of exhaustion that was waiting for an opportunity to catch up with him. When he's awake enough, I am not clearing him for light duty. Agent Gibbs is clearly overworked and overtired. This was enough to cause his body to merely rebel."

"So he's fine?" asked Director Jennifer Sheppard.

"Yes ma'am," answered the Doctor. "He will be fine. He is still suffering all the aftereffects of hypothermia and acute oxygen deprivation, but, as to that all I can say is that perhaps the cold late spring waters were enough to give a bit of an extension on when brain damage and death kicks in. I remember reading somewhere that cold water in some drowning cases were shown to slow down the body's demand for oxygen... unfortunately in those same cases the hypothermia killed the patient with its own complications. Somehow, and let me stress how very, very lucky your Agent is, he hit the right balance of cold vs. oxygen and it somehow saved his life. But any longer and he would have not just been disabled but dead. Agent DiNozzo pulled him out just in the nick of time and started CPR just in the barest nick of time."

Ducky nodded his head, he had also read the same medical reports. Being up to date on treatments and how people survive was also important to knowing how people die. He was more acutely aware of just how close Gibbs had died... and couldn't help but marvel over how DiNozzo had managed to be there right when he needed to be. "And the exhaustion?" he asked gently.

The other doctor took a breath, "Well, I can also tell that Agent Gibbs has been through hell for a at least a few weeks. I am guessing, although I can see it plain as day, that he hasn't been sleeping very well. Likely he's been putting in alot of hours at work. Unfortunately, that's where his luck runs out. The exhaustion is causing a bit of a complication."

"Ducky, Doctor," Sheppard interjected to both. "Fill me in here."

"He means that Jethro really should have woken up by now," answered Ducky.

"Oh, he's been in and out of sleep all day. That's to be expected. It's the lack of response and how quickly he sinks back into sleep that is worrisome," finished the doctor as quickly as possible. "It's not another coma."

The unspoken yet hung heavy in the air. "Could it become another coma?" asked Director Sheppard.

"Possibly," answered the doctor quietly. "Not a deep one, but a light one. He is peripherally aware of what is going on and responds... just to a point. Not enough to be called truly aware. That in itself is sending us warning signals that he is dangerously skirting the issue already. But we dare not jolt him awake."

Sheppard pursed her lips and Ducky explained, "If we used a medical method of bringing him up closer to conciousness too soon, he could go into cardiac arrest or sink into a coma he won't wake from."

"What is your suggestion, Doctor?" she asked staring at the man in the bed as if she could order him to wake up and talk to her.

"Let him rest," he answered. "At night, let him sleep. During the day, except for a quiet period to let him nap, engage him and talk to him. Even if he is asleep, or appears to be asleep, his mind will likely latch on to what you are saying or that someone is in the room with him. It will pull him out of the danger area and from a coma... but... because we are letting him be to rest as well he'll sleep and pull himself out of his exhausted state."

Jenny nodded her head, "Then that is what we will do. Ducky, set something up with the doctor here by way of a schedule while I make a few phone calls."

"Of course my dear," answered Ducky.

* * * *

Maddie was cleaning up her apartment. She couldn't really concentrate. It wasn't the fact that she had hit her head because the doctor's had cleared her. It was memories. She had almost died and taken her best friend's father with her. She still had no idea why.

Her phone rang and, at first, she was unsure of picking it up. Finally, she did and answered, "Hello?"

"Maddie Tyler?" came a cultured, but authoritative voice of a woman.

"Yes?"

"My name is Director Jennifer Sheppard of NCIS," she answered. "I need you to come in and clear up some details for us."

For a second Maddie couldn't breathe, but the woman, this Director Sheppard suddenly softened and said, "None of this is your fault... but if we are to correctly make sure that even posthumously the two who grabbed you are correctly labeled as the scum they are. You are not in trouble. In fact, had you not gone to Agent Gibbs we might have never known about it until too late."

Relief flooded Maddie. "I would be more than happy to help you and Mr. Gibbs! Anything you need me to do, just let me know and I'll be there. Your agents saved my life. If not for Agent DiNozzo, Mr. Gibbs and I would be dead."

For a long moment there was a silence on the phone. Maddie thought for a second, almost swearing she heard a catch in the Director's voice... almost a gasp... Then a horrible feeling descended on her. "Agent DiNozzo... he did manage to save Mr. Gibbs, right?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs was resuscitated and taken to hospital," answered Sheppard. "Ms. Tyler, I have something else to ask you. It is about Agent Gibbs. He hasn't woken yet."

Her broom hit the floor. "Why?" asked Maddie plaintively. "He was okay! He- he answered me on the dock. He whispered my name to make sure I was okay."

Director Sheppard was silent on the other end of the phone. "I am sending a car to get you. This is what I want you to do, I want you to get in that car and it is bringing you to NCIS. After that you and I are going to the hospital together."

"Okay..."

"Listen to me, Maddie," the voice had gone authoritave again. "Agent Gibbs made a choice in that he was saving you no matter what because what happened to you was out of your control. None of this was your fault or is your fault, do you understand?"

With a voice like that, Maddie had no choice but to understand. Director Sheppard had a certainty that cut through any misunderstandings. It felt better to know that no one blamed her, even if she wasn't entirely sure she could let herself off that hook. "Director, I understand," she replied with as much confidence in her own statement as she could muster.

"Good. Agent McGee tells me that he is outside your house now. He will bring you here."

* * * *

Maddie walked up stairs that she hadn't gone up before the last time she was there. The silent agent beside her showed her into a conference room where a ashen blonde woman sat. The woman stood up when Maddie entered. There was a hard edge to her, but yet she could see kindness and sympathy in those eyes. "Maddie Tyler, I am Director Jennifer Sheppard," said the woman, motioning for Maddie to take a seat.

She sat, and then the Director sat, "Agent Gibbs... Jethro... he has old injuries that are complicating his recovery." When Maddie's eyes went wide the Director continued, kinder. "I won't lie to you but I won't scare you either. In 1991, shortly after Shannon and Kelly Gibbs died, Jethro was caught out and gravely injured in the line of duty in Kuwait. He slipped into coma and did not come out of it for nearly three weeks. As you can imagine, one coma is cause for concern in this situation."

"He... was almost killed?" Maddie felt her heart sink.

Director Sheppard nodded. "That's not all -- about a year ago while on an NCIS investigation, he was caught in an explosion that almost killed him... it was all but a repeat of what happened in '91... with the same result. He almost didn't come out of that one, but thankfully returned to us... with severe memory loss and confusion... after a few weeks of coma. I do not think I need to tell you what is happening again."

"I'm going through school with a minor in medical science," Maddie closed her eyes. "He's in another coma, isn't he?"

"Well, no... but the way he is currently floating he is on that thin line between a light coma and not. He is more responsive, but yet not responsive enough for it to be simply sleeping and being woozy when he is awake. He is simply slipping in and out," answered Director Sheppard, then she sat on the side of the table by Maddie, putting her hand on Maddie's shoulder. "I think if you visit him it may help."

"I want to anyway. I never had the chance to thank him for coming to my rescue," answered Maddie.

"Ah yes, we come to that," while she was still gentle and kind, it was clear that Director Sheppard was now all business. "I need to know your side of things. Why did you approach Gibbs?"

"He... he was the only one I knew in DC. I went by the house and knew that he was still living there," Maddie shrugged. "One of his neighbours asked why I was there and I answered, telling him that one of my friend's family had lived there, and I wanted to see her father to say hello. She told me the only one that lived there was this Navy cop guy, and he wasn't married and he didn't have kids. I asked if his name was Gibbs, and she said yes. Then I went home and used Google to find out what she meant by 'navy cop' and found NCIS and got the address. I came up, ran into Agent DiNozzo at his desk and asked him he knew 'Jethro Gibbs'... Let me tell you, Agent DiNozzo gave me this weirdest look, asked why, and I told him it was personal. He said he'd pass the message along and showed me the lounge. Then I used my blackberry to find out what NCIS does... and knew that only Mr. Gibbs could help me. It had to do with my creepy Marine boyfriend so seemed related to what he does... and I didn't want to tell anyone else. I knew he'd help me."

Director Sheppard nodded in encouragement. "I... I don't know what else you need to know," admitted Maddie.

"What did you tell Agent Gibbs, exactly?"

Maddie took a breath, and then told Director Sheppard everything. After telling her everything, she heard an electronic click and then a, "Thank you, Maddie. What you told me has cleared Jethro from anything IA would consider doing. You helped him, and helped us with your testimony. Now, while we cannot send the two who kidnapped you to jail for it, they will not be receiving any honours with what they have done."

"What do you mean?" Maddie sat up and looked at her in alarm. "Did they get away?"

"No," Director Sheppard smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Agent DiNozzo shot them, lethally, I'm afraid, in his rush to save you and Agent Gibbs."

Maddie couldn't help but be struck speechless by the cool detached professional way in which Director Sheppard delivered that news. "You are no longer in any danger, Maddie," the expression softened. "I know this is a bit of a surprise."

"I'm just not used to people telling me that there were people killed with almost no expression," admitted Maddie.

For a second Director Sheppard was taken aback, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to alarm you. But considering what they wanted to do to you, and what they did do to you and Agent Gibbs and likely others, I can't feel regret that they were killed. They did fire first and DiNozzo had no choice but to defend himself." She stood up. "Now, would you like to go see Agent Gibbs with me?"

* * * *

When he woke, truly woke, he woke to a quiet and dark room. It smelled sterile. Another hospital, he rubbed his eyes and felt the breathing tube and a slight twinge in his hand. IV. He only had to struggle a moment to remember why he was here. _I wonder if Maddie is all right_, he mused. DiNozzo would have surely resuscitated her first?

Perhaps that was why he was here. If DiNozzo had saved, and then resuscitated Maggie first, Gibbs knew that meant he was underwater significantly longer than what was good. _How long_? he wondered. Two minutes... longer than that. He could hold his breath for a good minute thanks to his training. Drowning meant he was under water for at least three minutes. A part of him that had paid attention during a first aid course told him that brain injury and permanent damage would incur, not could, after four minutes without oxygen.

_Is that why I'm still here? Am I 'damaged'?_ he wondered and a thin thread of fear slid down his spine. He quelled it by taking a quick mental stock of his skills.

His math was still good, reasoning appeared okay. He was exhausted, but other than that everything appeared normal. Then again, would he even know? He imagined he would if things he could do before had become difficult, but his mind grasped things as quickly as they had before.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was quiet except for the beeping of the machines monitoring him. _How long have I been down?_ he wondered.

He vaguely remembered his father, Ducky... actually everyone... visiting him at one time or another. He could barely remember what they had said but the sense of more than a day passing gave him the impression that he was here for awhile. He even remembered a short visit, and the worry left him, from Maddie holding his hand and telling him to be okay and that she was okay. Tony had saved her. The sense of relief was tangible.

Tony.

He owed the younger man his life.

Deciding he felt like rejoining the land of the living, his other hand sought out and found the call button and pressed it.

* * * *

The next morning was a blur even though he was now fully conscious of it. The breathing tube was removed and then Abby was there. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. When the Director called I thought for sure that this call meant I had another funeral to go to," she said. "That being said, I'm glad you're finally awake."

"How long was I out?" asked Gibbs.

"Too long, Jethro. Just long enough to cause serious worry. You were this close to falling into another coma," Ducky held up his thumb and forefinger, showing him the touching fingers. "In fact, there were points when the doctor and I felt you had slipped into coma again, but you would pull yourself out."

The slightly annoyed sigh from the bed and Ducky finished, "Three days, Jethro. You've been out of it for three days."

* * * *

He wasn't cleared for light duty so spent most of his time at home. Abby had brought over a spare flat screen TV that, while it wasn't very big, was still HD all the same. After hooking up cable to it, she and McGee tested it and then handed the remote to Jethro who was still in bed. "I don't think I need a TV in here," he protested.

"It's only until the doctor says you can be back up on your feet. This way you have something to keep you busy and still be able to sleep when you feel like it," answered Abby as she fussed with it so that the angle was perfect from his lower dresser for him to see it from his bed. "On off, channel up and down... you good with this?"

"Yeah, believe it or not I can use a TV with a remote," answered Gibbs. "I'm not _that_ far behind."

Abby hugged him one more time before Jackson came in with a glass of water and a sandwich for his son. Then she dragged McGee who was muttering something about being able to set up a wireless connection so that Gibbs could use his laptop if he wanted to. Gibbs lay back in his pillows and closed his eyes. Maddie asked, "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well, eat first and then you can sleep," said Maddie.

* * * *

When he woke next, it was dark. Gibbs knew that it was late at night. It was quiet and so likely meant that Maddie had gone home. Getting up, he walked to his door, through the kitchen and downstairs to his basement.

On his workbench was a lunchtin...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** In answer to a few emails, yes... I do happen to work in the healthcare field - as a Personal Support & Homecare Worker which is how I know how, exactly, a real drowning victim would end up. There is a simple statement - drowning kills and it kills fast. Recovery from nearly drowning has very serious repercussions. I guess that's why the "ending" of this particular episode struck a particular chord with me.


	2. Epilogue

**A/N**: It was supposed to be done with the last chapter. However, if requested to keep going...

One other thing. I severely, severely mixed up where in the overall timeline this episode was place. As an explanation, up here in Canada, repeats are not necessarily shown in original order. Confusion happens. From this point on, I am keeping with canon, which means *sigh* no Jackson Gibbs because the little reunion in Heartland hasn't happened yet. And, Director Sheppard is now correctly back as part of the story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**Tony DiNozzo was at work. He had kept himself pretty much hands off as there was alot of reports to be filed. That sort of thing happened when you had to decipher a sequence of events that had come about thanks to one's boss nearly dying.

It had been a few days since that incident and he had been cleared for light duty. Tony had underestimated what CPR could do to plague damaged lungs. Thankfully, he had only tired out faster and not done any further damage. Had Ziva and the others not shown up sooner...

_Gibbs would be dead_, ran through his mind before the other. _And I might be in the hospital for pushing myself too far to save him_.

He shoved both thoughts aside. Gibbs was now skirting a coma... again... but at least he had been saved. Maddie Tyler had also been saved. The good guys won again. The sound of the elevator pinging barely made an impression on him as someone walked over, set down a coffee and leaned on his desk. He looked up into the concerned dark eyes of Ziva David. "He woke up finally," she said. "Fully. No longer any threat to slipping into coma."

Tony leaned back and felt a huge weight lift in relief. "He's all right?"

"So they say. He will be discharged tomorrow morning," Ziva sat for a while longer. "Tony. Get some rest."

For a long moment he watched her walk away.

With Gibbs out of the woods and heading home... Tony didn't finish the thought but only smiled.

* * * *

A few days later Tony was still sorting out paperwork and doing his job, although there was more of a bounce in his step. He was going through case photos on the larger screen. He barely registered the tell tale ping of the elevator or the near silent steps coming up behind him. Tony continued to flip through, every so often using his PDA to compare notes.

Perhaps it was the rather heavy gaze into the back of his head... but it passed quickly and Tony was again deep in work.

The only thing that clued him that someone else was there was when he heard the chair creak when someone sat behind Gibbs desk. "If he catches you sitting there, he'll headsmack you into next week... when he gets back," said Tony without looking up from his work.

For a moment there was silence. If Tony could put a name to the silence it was 'stunned'. "How'd you know I was here?" asked Gibbs quietly from behind him.

Tony jumped and twirled to see Gibbs in his customary spot, complete with a large take-out cup of coffee. "You're back..." Tony wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. "You are back right? Are you okay to come back?"

Gibbs blinked, and then, quietly admitted, "Yes and no."

Tony looked at him incredulously and Gibbs explained. "Yes, I'm back. For today to let people see I'm not dead or about to die or something equally idiotic. No, I haven't even been cleared for light duty, so no, I am not okay to come back. Yet."

"When do you think you will be?"

Gibbs shrugged while taking a sip of his coffee. "Hopefully before I go stir crazy, but at least until the end of the week and through the weekend. Perhaps longer. Depends on how things go next Monday when I have to see my doctor about how I am doing."

"Things were really touch and go there," pointed out DiNozzo. "And, not that it's my place, but you've been like a man obsessed. You were at the point of collapse. Listen, do us all a favour and chillax for a bit?"

Gibbs looked up sharply and for a moment there was a viciousness to the glare. Tony was relieved to see the Senior Agent was somewhat back to normal, but, a moment later Gibbs tiredly leaned back in his chair. "Tony, you did good back there."

"Boss?"

"Saving Maddie," said Gibbs. "And you saved my life. I was pretty sure I was dead but you came through."

"Thanks, Boss... uh, anytime?" Tony turned back to the screen and both men fell into an easy silence.

"So, what is all this about?"

Tony inwardly groaned. "Boss, no offense, but you haven't been cleared for even light duty so by all rights, not only should I not tell you I should also be escorting you home," he answered.

"You're not though," the smirk was audible in Gibbs' voice.

"Don't push me," retorted DiNozzo. "I didn't save your ass to only have you work yourself back into a hospital on me."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try."

DiNozzo turned with an almost evil grin as he walked over to his own desk, sat on it, and picked up the phone receiver and dialled the Director's office. "Cynthia, can you patch me through to Director Sheppard."

"You wouldn't."

"It's for your own good," said Tony, an uncharacteristically serious tone in his voice. At that sound, Gibbs actually stopped protesting and sighed, with a vaguely amused shake of his head and he lifted both hands in a sign of surrender. Tony knew he'd won. "Director Sheppard, we have a guest in the bullpen. One that really should be at home... how did you get here anyway? I don't see your car..."

Jenny was slightly confused on the other end, but when she heard a familiar voice answer she knew instantaneously, even if she couldn't make out what he said exactly, so she said, "Special Agent DiNozzo, you tell Senior Agent Gibbs that if he doesn't go home immediately I will make sure his leave is longer."

"Director, he says he came by cab..." said Tony, but he still told Gibbs what she had said.

Jenny closed her eyes and inwardly groaned, "Okay, tell him to go to the staff lounge, and stay there, until I get there. I will take him home."

"Yes ma'am," answered DiNozzo, and he hung up the phone. "Well, boss, Director Sheppard has expressly ordered you to go to the staff lounge and stay there until she comes for you. She is arranging you a way to get home."

Gibbs tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Any idea on how long?"

"Don't know, but you likely have enough time for a sleep on one of the... boss... you okay?" Tony moved quickly to help his boss shakily sit down again. "Come on, you won't make it to the lounge. I'm sure our Director won't mind if I take the liberty of settling you on her couch in her office."

* * * *

Director Sheppard walked into her office to grab her purse out of the locked drawer when she saw the most unlikely sight. Jethro was asleep on the couch in her office. She moved to her desk and saw a note in neat handwriting.

_Director,_

_He wasn't going to make it to the lounge on the first floor. Hope you don't mind._

_DiNozzo_

She shook her head. She didn't mind that DiNozzo was so considerate of his co-workers. A bit upset at the liberty being taken, but given the circumstance she could let it slide. She knew he would not have been able to contact her. One of the reasons she had hoped Gibbs would make it to the lounge was this very reason and also because she knew she would not have been able to take him home immediately. She had a conference in MTAC about this very case with the Director of the ATF that she could not have written off for even this reason.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs and gave him a gentle shake of the shoulder, "Jethro."

He opened his eyes, "Jenny."

"Come on, you need to sleep at home. Recuperate there, not here."

"That an order?"

"You want me to make it one?"

He sat up slowly, stood shakily. She let him lean on her for a moment. "Stupid," she muttered. "Come on, you're in no shape for stairs."

This got a slight chuckle out of him. "Fine, fine. You have a point. I won't come in until I can stand up and walk for longer than half an hour."

* * * *

The rest of the week was slow. McGee supposed that was because Gibbs wasn't there so it seemed that way. Then again, it was hard to have a murder on base when most of the ships were out at sea. Days came and went. Other teams went out and came back. The MCRT team, without Gibbs, had little to do but play support.

The weekend came and went.

Then he walked in one day and everything was back to normal... whatever approximately normal for this team.

Gibbs sat at his desk, drinking a coffee. "Boss! Welcome back... you are back, right?"

Eyebrows shot up a notch, "That seems to be the question of the day. Yes, I'm back... light duty, reduced shifts, only. But yes, I'm back."

"No field work I take it?" asked McGee.

"Absolutely forbidden," answered Gibbs. "Until I'm cleared."

"If you don't mind me asking..."

"Not for another week at least," out of Gibbs it sounded like the man was cursing.

Shortly after, there was another ding of the elevator and familiar bickering could be heard as Tony and Ziva walked into the office. As they turned the last corner into their area of the bullpen they saw GIbbs and stopped. "You're back?" asked Ziva. "So soon?"

"Light duty/reduced shift," answered Tony. "Right?"

With a slight groan, Gibbs answered with a curt nod. "I can not be here past 1400 to 1500. By all rights I shouldn't even be here now as I am not supposed to be here earlier than 10."

"You okay with that, boss?"

"Do I look okay with that, DiNozzo?"

"Nope, out of your mouth it sounded like cursing," answered McGee.

He didn't even have to look up to know that he was being glared at by Gibbs.

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

**- As in the end. For sure this time. Not continuing this one. Working on a bigger fic, lol. Wait and see, wait and see.


End file.
